


Unexpected Guest

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [5]
Category: Hiraya (Karanduun), Hiraya - Karanduun, Karanduun
Genre: F/M, medyo angst, medyo di ko na alam tang ina reza ang powerful mo, medyo soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Tala opens the door to find an unexpected guest bleeding on her front step.
Relationships: Tala/Reza
Series: Hiraya One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Based from that prompt Tina sent about the villain knocking on the hero's front door, injured.

There was one very rare instance when Tala decided to go back home. She missed her dad and his cakes, and she missed her mother’s voice. Besides… she had to watch over them now. With the threat of a whole gang boss looming over their shoulder, the least Tala could do to protect them was to literally keep her eyes on them. She had been wanting to go back home for weeks now, just to get back to her bed, to feel her mother’s comforting presence, to taste her dad’s cooking. But at least now, she had a purpose.

“I think you came home just in time. It looks like there’s going to be a storm.” Her dad said, already preparing his hot chocolate recipe for her. It was raining outside, and Tala was already lying on the couch, agimat in hand, texting Sana. At the mention of a storm, Tala looked out the window. Thunder and lightning rumbled in the distance.

“Here. Are you going to bed anytime soon?” Her dad asked, setting a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table beside her.

“In a bit, dad. Thank you.” She said, as he patted her shoulders. She placed a hand on top of his.

“Well, mom is already in bed so I’m heading up. Go to bed soon, dear.” He said.

She fell asleep on the couch, after she had finished half of the hot chocolate in her mug. The sound that woke her up was not the lightning outside, nor her agimat. It was the light tapping on the front door.

Tala sat up. It was such a soft sound, she thought she may have just dreamed it. She stared at the front door with apprehension. When she was convinced she had imagined things, she heard it again. 

A polite knock.

_Is our doorbell not working?_

She got up, walking barefoot to the front door, and opened it.

There was only a moment for Tala to take in the impossible sight in front of her. This was the second time she had seen him so dishelved and broken. The first time was when it was the Hiraya going ham on him. His nose was bloody, hair a mess and he was bleeding from a wound on his side.

“... I had nowhere else to go…”

What the fuck was Reza doing in her parents’ front door?

Before Tala could even ask him anything, he fell into her arms, grunting in pain.

“I’m sorry.” She said, instinctively, because he was much taller than her and she wasn’t prepared for his weight on her at all. He winced painfully as her hand landed on his wound. She took her hand away, trying to ignore the unnaturally dark blood staining her hand when she took it away. “Come on. What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I got mugged.” Reza lied. Tala looked him in the eye and tilted her head to the side, letting him know without even speaking that she could see through that lie.

“That’s the most you’re getting out of me, little angel.” He chuckled, and then winced as his laughter made his wound hurt.

“Show me.” Tala said, helping him sit on the couch.

“Say please.” The fact that he could still joke made her want to strangle him.

“Pretty please?” Tala said, sarcastically.

“Normally, you don’t have to beg to get me out of a shirt.” He said, dark eyes glinting at this secret that they shared. “But right now... I actually do need help.”

“Reza, what happened?”

“I got hit by a car.”

“You just said you got mugged five seconds ago.” She pointed out. He was impossible to deal with.

He raised his arm slightly, and Tala helped him out of his shirt, slowly peeling the wet fabric off of him.

There were slash marks on his chest, but the worst wound of all was the stab wound on his side.

“Do you sing as well as you dance?” He asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“You’ve heard me sing.” Tala pointed out, recalling his fight with the Hiraya.

“Not enough, I will be honest with you.”

“You haven’t said a single honest word this entire conversation.”

“Well, angel. That was.” He said, leaning back on the couch, eyes half-lidded. There were raindrops still clinging to his eyelashes.

There was a brief moment of silence as Tala’s gaze traveled down his chest, wet from the rain that had soaked througg his shirt, to the wound on his side, her hands absent-mindedly folding his shirt. She’d never seen him under such clear light. Again, she was fascinated by the scars on his body, the many marks of battle from the past. How many of these were lethal? Which one of the many scars on his chest led to his death before he was resurrected again?

“Enjoying the view?” He asked. Tala’s gaze snapped up to him, embarrassment at being caught staring coloring her cheeks red. His face broke into a smile.

He did love to see her blush.

“Be quiet.” The words were out of her mouth before she could think about the consequences of talking back at him. Fire burned cold behind his eyes, and though he was weak, the hand that he wrapped around her wrist still held tight.

“Your bedside manners are lacking, Tala. I’m in pain here.” He pointed at his stab wound.

She sighed. “You should have gone to a doctor, then.”

“And tell them I almost died because some assassins sent by the remaining Trinidad boss tried to kill me?”

She stared at him. At this point, she just wasn’t sure anymore if he was telling the truth or fucking with her. So to clear her head, she tried to stand up to go to the bathroom and get a towel and maybe a first aid kit, but his hand was still holding her wrist, and he pulled her down to the couch beside him.

“Where are you heading off to?”

“I was going to get you a towel and some alcohol or something.”

He shook his head and tugged her closer to him. He pulled her close enough for her to smell the slight scent of his blood. He guided her hand to his chest, going lower and lower, her hand lightly brushing against his fresh wounds, his face wasn’t betraying any sign of pain, although she felt his muscles flex beneath her touch.

“Sing for me, angel.” Reza whispered, and she was close enough to hear, “That should be more than enough for me.”

So, she sang for him. And her hand traveled up his chest again, as she watched his wounds close back up. She knew as an Odto she had this power. She’d helped her friends several times with their armor and their wounds to know what she was capable of. She just… hasn’t seen it this up-close.

“I’m not as good as my mother is when it comes to this.” Tala said, noticing that the more lethal stab wound hasn’t closed yet. But his face wasn’t so pale anymore. And his jaw had relaxed.

He’d survive through this, like he survived many of the attempts at his life before. Hell, he survived _successful_ attempts at his life. This was going to be nothing for him.

“Well.” Reza said, gazing down at Tala. She could swear there was something in his eyes that was challenging her to ask him to stay and she was losing the battle of controlling herself from saying it. “Your voice is as lovely as I remember.”

He reached for the shirt she had folded for him but her hand fell on top of his gently, their fingers interlocking. She lost the battle.

“No. You can stay. You’re still wounded. I may as well help you with that. Besides, it's still raining outside.” She knew, in the back of her mind, that she would regret saying that.

With their fingers still interlocked, she took him upstairs to her bedroom.

“You're getting very bold nowadays, Tala.” He teased as she locked the door behind her, careful to check that her parents’ bedroom door was already close. Her jaw dropped as she turned around to find him unbuckling his pants. As if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"What are you doing?!" She stammered.

"Do you want me to sit on your bed with soaking wet pants?" He quirked an eyebrow up just as he unzipped.

"Well, no. But warn me, why don't you?" 

"You say, as if you've never seen me naked before."

"This is different." She said, her gaze dropping to the floor. 

"How?" Fabric shifted as his pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, as well as his shoes.

"Well, you're--this is--" She was speechless. She took a deep breath, picked up what remained of his wet clothes, and turned towards a door that led into her en-suite bathroom.

“You are unbelievable. I could have let you just bleed out on the street, you know.” She threatened as she stormed into the bathroom. “So why didn’t you?” He challenged. She ignored him. Reza laughed and then winced, feeling as if he had just been stabbed again. He trained his face to look impassive when she stepped back in the room and made him sit on her bed, drying his hair with a towel that smelled like her, and patting the rest of the rain water on his body down. "Rest." She said, softly, brushing back strands of his wet hair out of his eyes. Reza leaned back on the bed, testing the softness of it before dropping his head on her pillows. He settled between her sheets and swung an arm over his eyes. He knew the answer to his question, of course. It was because she was too good for that. Too nice, far too trusting. If it was anyone else in the Hiraya, they would have sent a knife into his heart and twisted to finish the job.

Instead, here she was. Cleaning his wounds, patching him up, humming softly to help alleviate his pain. She didn’t have the lethal instinct that the rest of her team had.

“Are you never worried that I would just. Kill you. On the spot?” He asked her as she sat beside him on bed and prepared the gauze.

“Only if you’re not worried that the rest of my team decides to torture and end you.” She said, sweetly.

He took in a sharp breath when she pressed the gauze on his wound.

“That actually hurts, you know.”

“Oh?” Her eyes widened, innocently.

He shook his head in disbelief. He had a witty retort ready, but it died on his lips when her fingers lightly touched one of his scars. “Where did you get this?” She said, suddenly.

Reza blinked. That was a question that he never would have expected in a hundred years. She saw the walls build up almost immediately.

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer.” She mumbled, drawing her fingers back.

“My father.” He said, taking her hand back and placing it on his chest. She could feel the soft thump of his heartbeat against her palm.

But that was all he said. Reza closed his eyes.

“Sing to me.” He muttered, half-asleep. It looks like whatever the wounds did, the injury was internal as well. He may have been poisoned, or he may just be very tired. But this was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. Her hand went from his chest to his face.

Reza, in his half-asleep state, nudged her hand with his face, leaning into her touch. She did sing to him, lullabies and calming hums.

“Come here.” He mumbled, sleepily. And he pulled her next to him, her back molding to his chest, her head on his arm.

This was dangerous, Tala knew. But when Reza wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, she just closed her eyes, feeling safe in the arms of the enemy.

And when she opened her eyes again, she was alone in bed, and the only trace left of Reza is the scent of his cologne.

**Author's Note:**

> luh baqet may soft content


End file.
